DigiChronicles Book I: Portals
by Seth3114
Summary: Four new tamers have been randomly chosen and have received the four Holy Beasts. Except, someone else might have received this power also. Book 1.
1. Prologue: Bored

Prologue

I stared out the window at all the other cars and people passing by. Everyone was staring at my car, or my dad's. It was an '08 Yellow Ferrari Spider. I had always loved this car, so my dad finally bought it. Too bad, I wasn't old enough to drive it. I was only 11, nearing the age of 12. My birthday would be in less than 2 weeks, 12 days to be exact. Still a bit more than 6 years left until I will be able to drive this baby!

We were almost home, just a few more minutes. However, it would be the same old boring life, same old boring things to do. A normal kid would jump in joy at the thought of being able to do stuff I have at home. I have every gaming system that you could imagine, 3 pools, 1 with a water slide outdoors, my own personal library, and much more stuff. I sighed, I should be happy about all of this stuff, I get perfect marks at school, I'm a great athlete, I'm just bored. Maybe I'd be able to think of something to do when I got home.

Home, again I emphasize the word BOREDOM. Absolutely nothing to do! I guess I could play my DS, maybe I could cure a little boredom. I pulled out a drawer from my dresser and snatched out my DS. It was plain, a plain white colour, but I could care less, the colour doesn't affect how you play the games. I flicked it on and pulled out my DS pen. At first, it wouldn't turn on. I turned it off and on about 3 times and finally it turned on. Right when I was about to start the game, the screen flashed and started glowing red. I huffed and turned it off one more time, if it didn't work this time, I would find something else to do. I flipped the switch and it turned on, except the screen was already on the chat room, and I couldn't get out of it. I glanced at the chat room number 1, there was a person in it, strange, no one should be able to connect with me while I was here. I tapped room number 1 with my pen and it opened up. I tapped the screen to write the word "hello". At first, there was no answer, but just when I was about to turn it off and find something else to do, the other person sent the word "hello" back. I stared at that person's name, it had a whole bunch of weird symbols that I couldn't get on y DS, weird. The words "now transporting digimon" flashed across the screen. And suddenly, there was a huge red flash, and I flew backwards.

I groaned as I got up. My head hurt, I must've bumped it. It must've been a weird dream and I had just slipped off the bed and bonked my head. But then, I saw my DS lying on the floor, but it couldn't have been mine, this one was red. I didn't know they had red DS's, maybe they're new. But, that didn't explain why it was there! I snatched it off the ground and turned it on. The screen was weird, the background was blue and there was a compass sort of thing without any words. The arrow o the compass was pointing straight at me, once again, weird. Suddenly, I felt something perched on my shoulder, I glanced over to find a little red bird perched on my shoulder.

AND THE NEXT THING HAT HAPPENED WAS THE WIERDEST THING EVER.

It said, "**Hi! My name's Birdmon!**"


	2. Chapter 1: Tamer

Chapter 1 - Tamer

I fell down to the floor in shock and awe. Had that bird really just spoken to me? Maybe this was a dream too, maybe it's a nightmare! There was absolutely no way that this was actually happening. Except, I could actually feel this bird. It fluttered up into the air.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" the bird squawked. It began pecking at my head.

"Ow!" I shouted, "Stop that!"

The bird stopped immediately and began saying again, "Hi! My name's Birdmon! Pleased to meet you, my new tamer!"

"Huh?!" I wandered out loud, "What's a tamer?"

"A tamer is a human that has been partnered with a digimon, like me." Birdmon explained, "And I have been chosen to be YOUR partner."

"But, I don't want a digiman or whatever." I told Birdmon.

"Digimon." It corrected me, "And you don't really have a choice about this."

"Oh yeah?!" I challenged.

"Yeah!" Birdmon grunted back.

"Well then, I'll just ignore you." I told the digimon.

"If you can." sneered back Birdmon.

"Grrrrr…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Humph." Birdmon huffed at me.

I glared at Birdmon for a second and then walked out of my room. I began walking down stairs, and then I noticed the pesky bird was following me! I glared at it again and then continued down the stairs. When I was down, I quickly raced to the nearest room to get away from this stupid digimon. I ran into the washroom and quickly slammed the door.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I heard a voice from behind me.

"ARGGHH!" I shouted at Birdmon as I turned around to glare at it again.

"If you keep acting like that…" the bird threatened me.

"What?" I questioned. "What will you do?"

""Razor Wing!" Birdmon shouted.

He lifted up his two wings and whipped them forward. Feathers shot off of Birdmon's wings straight at me! I gasped and dived out of the way. The feathers sliced right into the toilet! Those were friggin' sharp!

"Is that the way to treat your tamer?!" I screamed at it.

Birdmon looked surprised and asked, "So you admit that we're partners?"

"Fine!" I shouted.

I walked over to the toilet and picked the feathers out of it. I looked at the toilet, and there were two big gashes going right through the lid!

"Now look what you did!" I yelled at Birdmon.

"Yeah, whatever…" Birdmon said.

"Now you listen here, punk! Do one more thing like that, and I'll send you to a slaughter house, or something!" I told Birdmon.

"You wouldn't dare!" Birdmon countered.

"I would." I sneered back.

"Now go back upstairs and get your digivice." It told me.

"My what?" I questioned.

"Your digivice." It slowly said every syllable. "It's a data book. It's sort of like a dictionary for digimon. You can look up information on any digimon you want." Birdmon explained to me.

"And where exactly do I get one of those things?" I asked.

"It's that red thing that I popped out of." Birdmon said, "It can also be used as a compass to locate me." It continued.

So, I trudged out of the washroom and up the stairs.

"**I think this is going to be too much work…**" I complained.


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen

Chapter 3 - Chosen

-Li's story-

WHAP!

That's the sound that the bokken made when they collided against each other. I was practicing an ancient kenjutsu sword fighting style. My grandpa taught me. He was into a lot of stuff like ancient history passed down along our generations, I bet not even half of his stories are true. I'm not saying that I think ALL of the stuff he says is bogus. Just some… Like the story he told about my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was the one who had slain the mighty dragon "Seiryu". But, like I said, not everything is fake. We were now finished my kenjutsu practice, Now I had study time, where I'm supposed to study about ancient Chinese history. Our main topic right now is the mythical Azure Dragon "Seiryu". And then after that I would get to hear some of grandpa's wacky tales. That's just what happens when you're from a Chinese family who has many generations of famous people.

What to do, what to do. I'd finished all of my classes and lessons with grandpa, so now what could I do? I usually just wandered around or practiced my kenjutsu, I liked kenjutsu, and who knows, maybe someday it will help me in life. But, today I felt like doing something else, something exciting or fun. I wished I had a TV or a video game console. Alas, I'm not aloud to have anything of the sort. Electronics are banned in my house. I decided to just go to my room. I could think in there, that's about it though. So, I walked through the hallway to my room. I opened the door and noticed something lying on the floor. It was fairly obvious that it was there because it was white, and my floors were dark brown. I kneeled down to pick it up. It looked like a DS. I'd only seen one DS ever, and it was black. It had been my friends, but he gave it away. I didn't get to see anybody very often though. I unfolded the two parts and flipped the switch so It turned on. I shouldn't be doing this, if my parents or my grandpa walked in, it would mean trouble. The DS turned on, the screen showed a chat room sort of thing. Words popped up across the screen, "NOW TRANSPORTING DIGIMON."

"Huh?" I mumbled out loud.

Suddenly, a blue light shot out of the screen. It was blinding, I covered my eyes as I was shot back at my wall. After a few seconds, the light show was over. I glanced around the room, nothing different. Nothing torn apart or wrecked. Just one thing, the DS had turned into a blue colour. The DS was white before wasn't it? And why was it even in my room? Had my parents given it to me as a surprise? I bet that wasn't it. Then why was it here? Wait? What was that? I saw something quickly soar through the air. It looked blue-ish. It shot at me with incredible speed, it looked like it had wings!? It landed right beside me. I stared at the strange creature, it was small, maybe about 1-2 feet tall, it had scaly skin that shined like a rainbow, but the main colour was blue. It opened it's mouth, as if it was going to speak, it had many sharp teeth, that looked like they could bite my arm off. Words came out of it's mouth,

"Hello, chosen one." It said.

My mouth hung open in disbelief, had it really just spoken to me? Was this a weird dream? Who knows, **all I knew was that my life was about to get a bit more interesting. **


End file.
